


Bubble Beach Love

by Whishu



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frenemies, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whishu/pseuds/Whishu
Summary: Welcome to Love Island, everybody! This season a new face makes itself seen between the Islanders, her attempts to find love being plenty! Follow her journey and see if she chooses to play the game and get the money or gives up that for love! Stay tuned!
Kudos: 8





	1. Summer Starts Here

Clothes were thrown everywhere in the room, a figure standing in front of her closet, sighing and trying to figure out what else she could take. She took a moment to look around her room, messing her hair when she saw the mess she made. ‘Well…Ain’t this exciting?’ she thought to herself before packing everything quick and hearing her phone ring. She smiled, taking her phone and knowing that her ride was there already. She looked at the text, biting her lip softly and smirking in the corner of her mouth. “Let’s get grafting.”

After the long trip finally ended, our protagonist stepped out of the jeep that brought her to a massive Villa, looking around and remaining in awe, her mouth wide open at the sight of the beautiful place. She held her luggage close to her, turning her attention to another car that pulled at the entrance, a dark-skinned girl stepping out and taking a deep breath before noticing the other Islander. “Oh! Hi there, babe! Nice to meet you! I am Hope!” The other girl smiled, giving her a hug and presenting herself as well. “Hi there! I’m Victoria. Pleasure is mine to meet you as well!” Both girls smiled at each other, chatting and deciding to go around and explore the Villa where they are going to spend their summer. What an exciting adventure!

Victoria looked at the bedroom, putting her luggage away and fixing her dark green swimsuit a bit, her blue eyes fixing the door when she heard it open, seeing another figure step in. A tall and slim girl, having her skin covered with some tattoos and a very Goth vibe to her. Hope and Victoria looked at each other for a brief second before smiling and welcoming her. “Nice to meet you girls. I’m Lottie!” She said in a cheerful tone before she sat down on one of the beds, crossing her legs and smiling at them. “I know this might come out of nowhere but I have to be honest or I won’t get anywhere. I am very serious about the Girl Code. Girl before boys all the way.” Hope smiled, Victoria giggling and smiling as well. “I get you, babe. No worry. However-”

Before she could continue, two more girls stepped inside the bedroom, smiles spread across their faces. “However we all want a guy and to win. No matter how you put it.” The girl with glasses said, Lottie frowning a bit. “Still! The Girl Code should be respected. We should have each other’s backs!” The girl with glasses sighed, changing the subject and smiling. “I’m Marisol and she is Hannah. Happy to meet you all!” She said, Victoria greeting them and presenting herself and the other two girls as well. “Hi, babes! I am Victoria and they are Hope and Lottie. Pleasure is ours to meet you two!” Hannah smiled, moving from one leg to the other, being a bit nervous. “I can’t believe I am here! Uh…I am so nervous. I hope I go first to be done with it already!”

Victoria smiled soft, patting her shoulder and hearing a text tone. The girls looked around for a moment, Lottie smiling and looking at her phone. “I got a text!” She yelled excited, reading and looking at Victoria. “Well, babe. You are the first one to go and pick a man!” Victoria giggled, fixing her swimsuit bra a bit and smiling at the girls as she was making her way towards the door. “Wish me luck!” “Good luck! Leave something for us too!” The girls yelled in sync, giggling and starting to chat as Victoria made her way towards the lawn. She stepped down the stairs, noticing 5 boys put in a line, waiting. They focused her attention on her, Victoria smiling and going confident towards them.

“Well, boys? Ready to sweep me off my feet?” She smirked as the boys looked pretty confident themselves. Victoria looked at each one of them, her eyes sparkling at this buffet of muscles and beauty that was laid in front of her. After she did little chats with them, she took a step back, putting her hands on her hips and smiling. “Alright! Let’s get straight to the point! If any of you fancy me, please step forward.” Gary, Rocco, Ibrahim and Bobby stepped forward, looking at her, Victoria feeling very spoiled at that point.

She focused her attention on Gary first, smiling at him. “Tell me, hun. Why did you step forward?” Gary, a large man with a fine body and blond hair, looked at Victoria and gave her a flirty smirk. “I like a girl that is fit. You have a beautiful body and what can I say? We would make a pretty hot couple together.” Victoria rose an eyebrow before she turned her attention to Ibrahim. The man was a bit nervous, still doing his best to impress her. “My motive is that you are hot and I feel like you might enjoy my company. You seem like a fun person to be around.” The girl had a smile curved on her lips, giggling soft and looking at Rocco that puffed his chest a bit, winking at her. “Girl, you are just pure beauty! You seem like a chill person and what can I say? We can try and make some beautiful music together if you know what I mean?” Victoria chuckled soft, tapping her lip with her finger and turning her attention to the last boy that was grinning from one ear to the other. “You seem like a really fun girl that I can joke around with! You seem as sweet as a cupcake. Plus…you are gorgeous. I just want to make you laugh till the night comes.”

Victoria chuckled soft, looking at the boys and feeling her heartbeat faster a bit. “Well aren’t you all charming. However, the boy I want to couple up with is Bobby!” Bobby looked at Victoria for a moment, not believing it at first but then smiling and going to give her a hug. The girl laughed short, hugging him back and taking his hand after, the boys congratulating him for being picked first. “What can I say, boys? I can work my charms pretty well sometimes.” He said proudly, turning towards Victoria and whispering softly. “Hi…thanks for picking me. I really did not expect to be picked first.” Victoria smiled soft, squeezing his hand a bit and whispering back to him. “What can I say…your charms really worked on me.” Bobby blushed soft, smiling and turning his attention back towards the door, Lottie stepping out and gasping before smirking. “Aren’t you a hot bunch, hm?” She looked at each of them, finding Rocco interesting and deciding to pick him.

After the girls decided, the couples looked something like this: Gary and Hannah, Rocco and Lottie, Ibrahim and Marisol, Noah and Hope and Bobby and Victoria. By the look of things…this will be a fun summer. Ain’t that right?


	2. Late Arrival

Welcome back! We left off with our new Islanders, choosing who they want to couple up with. The couples seem decent and pretty with themselves but who knows? I might be wrong.

The Islanders smiled at each other, being pleased with their choices (more or less), Hannah looking around a bit confused. “Wait….we are 5 girls with 5 boys…there should usually be someone else left aside.” Victoria noticed that as well, Lottie sighing short and crossing her arms. “Why do you complain, Hannah? We are coupled up and nobody is left aside! This is good for all of us.” The redhead tilted her head a bit, agreeing with that after all. “Yeah…I see what you mean.” After speaking a bit more with each other, the couples decided to spread around the Villa to chat and get to know each other. Victoria looked at Bobby, both of them smiling at each other and making their way to the daybeds to lay down and chat.

Victoria sat down on the daybed, holding one of her legs under her, her eyes focusing on Bobby as he fell down on his back on the bed and moved his arms under his head. “I am ready for anything you throw at me. I am an open book and I don’t really have anything that I could hide.” He smiled, Victoria laughing short and smirking at him. “Alright then, Mr. Open Book. Tell me a thing or two about yourself.” Bobby smiled, turning on his side and looking at her. “Well. I am from Glasgow and as my occupation, I am a hospital caterer. From that, you might get the idea that I am all over food and I love to cook and bake. Also, to make things more interesting, I am pretty funny and I can be the best guy to have around.” He smiled proudly, Victoria chuckling soft and keeping her eyes on him. “Seems like my choice was the best one.” Bobby looked at her, blushing softly and keeping his smile on. “This will be the best summer it seems.”

Their chat was interrupted by a loud voice, all Islanders gathering on the lawn again. “I got a text!” Hope yelled, smiling and looking at her phone. “Islanders, is time for a game of Truth or Dare! Gather at the fire pit and let the game begin with spicy challenges and shocking truths.” The Islanders smiled, making their way towards the fire pit and noticing some cards set on the bench. Everybody sat down, Hope offering herself to start the game, choosing Dare and reading the card. “I have to give a foot massage to an Islander.” She cringed a bit but then she gave in and decided to do that for Noah. Everybody started cheering and hyping them up, Hannah cringing a bit and getting a cold shiver down her spine. “I could never do a challenge like that. Feet are so disgusting to me.” Bobby smirks, wigging her fingers at Hannah as she yelps and hugs Gary’s arm. “Bobby! Stop!” She yells at him, the boy laughing and smiling at her. “Sorry, Hannah. I couldn’t resist.” She rolls her eyes, Hope finishing the Dare and choosing Victoria to go next. The girl bit her lip a bit, taking a Dare card too and reading it, laughing short. “Well then. I have to send a pic to the Islander I consider is the best looking.” Victoria took a moment to think about it, taking her phone out and looking at each Islander, raising an eyebrow.

“Girl go for it! All out no holding back!” Hope said, Victoria smirking and posing pretty provocative, her hand resting on her chest after. “That was fierce.” Lottie said, biting her lip and smiling at Victoria after. The girl sent the picture, crossing her legs and arms and tapping her arm slowly with her nail, Bobby getting a bit startled when his phone made a noise. He turned his attention to Victoria, blushing softly and smiling softly. “Well. I am flattered that you think I am the most attractive.” He said as Victoria turned her attention towards him, a smirk curving on her lips. “I coupled up with you for a reason…”

As the game continued, Bobby finally getting picked and, without a doubt, he went for a Dare without any second thoughts. He read it, his eyes going wide for a bit, a smile curving on his lips. “Kiss who you think is the hottest Islander. Easy done.” He said, stepping in front of Victoria and looking at her. “Do you mind if I kiss you?” Victoria blushed softly, shaking her head, Bobby slowly leaning closer and placing a kiss on her lips, Victoria responding to it and moving her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, both of them were blushing, the other Islanders cheering them up, the game going for a bit longer from there. The Islanders had a lot of fun, joking around and laughing, the sound of a text notification getting their attention. “Guys! I got a text!” Marisol said, looking at her phone and reading. “Islanders get ready to greet a new person in your group!” Everybody looked at each other, getting up and making their way towards the Villa, debating if the new Islander was going to be a girl or a boy. “I hope it’s not gonna be a girl. She could be a threat to us.” Lottie mentioned, walking inside the dressing room and going towards the wardrobe, searching for an outfit. “I don’t think it will be that bad. The more the merrier. She might be really chill and nice.” Hannah said, sitting down in front of a mirror and starting to do her make-up.

Victoria was humming happily a song, looking at her wardrobe and trying to choose something. “Someone is in a good mood.” Marisol said, Victoria smiling and holding two hangers in her hands. “Did I hum to loud? Sorry, babes!” Vic said, blushing a bit as Marisol chuckled and pat her shoulder slowly. “Girl, no worries. It’s sweet actually. Want some help with the outfit?” Victoria nodded, showing her the option she was having in mind, Marisol pointing at the black jumpsuit with roses on them, Victoria thanking her and changing right away. She fixed the fabric on her body, looking in the mirror and putting on some round earrings, pretty makeup and some black heels, checking herself in the mirror before turning back towards the girls. “Ready, girls?” She asked, all of them nodding and making their way outside the dressing room, the boys chatting and shutting instantly up when they noticed them. “Wow…” All of them said in sync, the girls giggling and going at their pair.

As they walked towards the fire pit, Bobby smiled at Victoria, walking by her side and looking at her. “You are so beautiful.” She blushed soft, smiling at him. “Thanks, Bobby. You not bad yourself. What a pretty view to have.” She bit her lip, smirking at him and blushing soft, Bobby feeling flattered and intrigued by the flirting. When they arrived at the fire pit, they sat down and started to chat, waiting for the new Islander to come, the click of some heels getting all their attention, a stunning woman standing in front of them. “Hi there, babes. I am Priya.” The boys looked at her like they got struck by lightning, getting up and going to greet her in a heartbeat. The girls looked at each other, Lottie frowning and murmuring under her breath. “She is hot. That screams danger. Just look how the boys went to her like moths towards light.” 

“They just want to welcome her. We should go and say hi too.” Hope said, Marisol and Victoria nodding. Hannah and Lottie refused to go, preferring to discuss with one another, the other three girls making their way towards Priya, greeting her with warm hugs. “Oh my God, you are stunning.” Victoria said, Priya smiling and chuckling soft. “You are all hot yourselves, babes. I can’t compare. Tho…” She looked towards Lottie and Hannah. “I guess I am not really that well seen by everybody.” She looked a bit disappointed, Bobby rising an eyebrow and reassuring her. “Don’t worry about them. HANNAH! LOTTIE! Come here and say hi!” Before they knew it, both girls stepped closer too, saying hello to Priya, Lottie throwing a bit of shade. “Lottie…be nice, hun.” Victoria said, Lottie rolling her eyes and crossing her arms at her chest. “Yeah yeah, whatever.”

“Alright! Who wants to party?” Hope asked, breaking the awkward tension, everybody getting right into the mood and getting themselves glasses of bubbly and starting to party. Dance, chatter and laughter filled the night, the Islanders deciding to go and rest pretty late, the girls deciding to have a chat with Priya before bed. Changed into pjs and on the roof terrace, the girls sat down on the cozy sofas, smiling at each other and being a bit more curious about the new girls. “Let’s get to the point. Who’s your type?” Lottie asked, Priya crossing her arms at her chest and biting her lip softly, chuckling after. “To be honest with you, Ibrahim seems a bit of me. He might be awkward but he caught my eye with his hot figure.” Marisol bit her lip, looking away as Priya kept talking. “Also Bobby! Oh, dear! He seems so much fun! He is adorable and also funny! I could go for someone like him any day.” Before they could continue the chat, someone's phone made a little ding, all the Islanders focusing their attention on Hannah that just got a text. "Islanders! Get ready for tomorrow because Priya will choose which boy she wants to couple up with."

Victoria’s eyes went a bit wide, looking away after and feeling her heart sink in her chest a bit. Was she already in danger of remaining single? Seems like it. After chatting more and getting to know each other more, the girls made their way back to the Villa, going in the bedroom and getting in a bed. Victoria stretched a bit, yawning soft and being startled by a light tap on her shoulder. She turned, seeing Bobby smile at her. “Hey…I wanted to speak with you about the bed situation. Would you mind sharing a bed with me?” Victoria looked at him, smiling and tapping his chest with her finger. “I don’t mind getting some cuddles on my first night here.” Bobby blushed soft, smiling at her. “Sounds good to me.”

Both of them got in bed, Victoria stretching and seeing Bobby make more space closer to him, patting his chest in case she wanted to use him as a pillow. Victoria made herself comfortable, cuddling close and yawning, feeling Bobby’s arm wrap around her, keeping her close. One day down, more to come and the Islanders might not be ready at all for what was going to happen next.


	3. All Eyes on Her

A bright new day was painting the horizon, the warm sun sneaking into the bedroom, some rays brushing over the Islanders’ beds. Victoria moved a bit, slowly opening her eyes and sitting up, noticing that she was alone in the room. She stretched, rubbing the back of her neck and noticing the duvet of one of the beds' move. She rose an eyebrow, hearing voices from under it, recognizing Noah and Hope’s voices. She let them be, walking into the dressing room and looking in the wardrobe, changing from her PJ and sitting down at the makeup table, looking at herself in the mirror. She thought about the other day, her mind wandering off while she did her makeup. After she was done and put some heels on, Victoria stretched, making her way outside the dressing room and going to the lawn, leaving the lovebirds to their chat.

She made her way towards the pool, seeing everybody chat and Priya enjoying the attention. When she noticed Victoria, Priya’s eyes lit up, smiling. “Morning Victoria! Come come! Take a seat.” Victoria chuckled softly, seeing Bobby pat his lounger, the girl making her way there and sitting down. “So back to questioning these hot boys. I wanna learn a bit about them and also about you girls!” The boys watched her excited, Priya asking them different questions. Victoria listened, raising an eyebrow and not minding much since it was just chatting. She made herself comfortable on the lounger, the sun warming her up. “Victoria! Play the good cop!” Priya came next to her, taking her hand in his, this making Victoria jump a bit, getting startled. “Well…sure, babe.” She smiled, getting up and stepping with Priya in front of everybody. Priya smiled, putting her hands on her lips and smirking pretty confident about this situation. Lottie frowned a bit, making her way to the group and sitting down, smirking. “Ain’t that cute.”

Victoria crossed her arms at her chest, sighing short and knowing that Lottie was not that happy about the situation. New girl means danger. That’s all she saw…which also means that Lottie was ready to call a girl council. Vic focused her attention back on Priya, smiling when she started to interact with the boys again, feeling like a kid in a candy shop. This woman was stunning and pretty energetic. She was a tough competition. After spending more time together, everybody decided to do their own thing, Victoria being pleased that the interviews finished, Bobby stopping her for a moment. “Would you like to spend some time together? I feel like it would be nice to chat more.” Victoria looked at him, nodding and telling him to wait at the daybeds since she wanted to refill her water bottle. She walked into the kitchen, going to the sink and refilling her bottle, getting startled by Gary who just entered. “Hi there, Vic! Do you fancy a little chat?”

“Sure! What’s up?” She asked, Gary smiling from ear to ear. “I was wondering about where your head is at? I started enjoying our chats and you know…I might have a crush on you…Hannah is not really my type of girl…She is fit! But nothing else really.” Victoria looked at him with her eyes wide, processing then finding an answer. “Hun, sorry to disappoint you but…I am not really sure how to answer you. I…will think about it. For now, excuse me but Bobby is waiting for me.” She gave him a weak smile, going straight to the daybeds and trying to avoid the awkwardness. This was something she did not expect at all to happen. She sighed, arriving at the daybeds, seeing Bobby wait for her, his face lighting up when he noticed her. “Hey, hun! Sorry for the wait. What’s up?” Bobby looked at her, rubbing the back of his neck a bit before speaking up. “The interview with Priya was pretty fun…but there was also something you said that made me want to speak with you immediately.”

Victoria looked a bit worried at him, letting him talk. “You said that you already feel like we are pretty solid. Did…you mean it?” The girl smiled softly, leaning a bit closer and raising an eyebrow. “I really meant it. I wouldn’t joke about things like these.” Bobby smiled at her, feeling the pressure vanish from his chest. “Well…thank you for confirming that to me. Means a lot. However, now I start to worry about the recoupling. I hope…Priya won’t choose me.” Victoria smiled soft, rising her head slowly and resting it on his cheek, brushing his soft skin with her thumb. “Hey…even if it will happen I still won’t change my mind about what I said.”

The boy smiled, leaning closer and placing a soft kiss on her lips, moving his arms around her and dragging her closer to him. He slowly moved a bit lower, kissing her neck and snuggling there a bit, Victoria giggling and moving her hand in his hair, patting him slowly and kissing his head. Bobby looked up at her, giving her a boop with his nose against hers, Victoria blushing and feeling her heart skip a beat. “You are so adorable, I swear.” Bobby smiled, resting his head against her chest and looking up at her, still keeping his arms around her. “What can I say? I am the cutest.”

“Modest too.” Bobby laughed at her statement, dragging Victoria over him and falling with his back on the bed. She laughed, sitting on top of him and crossing her arms at her chest. “Don’t get too comfy. I have to see how the girls are doing.” Bobby whined, holding his arms around her and not wanting to let her go. She leaned down, kissing his forehead and slowly getting up. “I will spoil you more after the chat with my girls. You can survive without me a bit, can’t you?”

“What if I can’t?” Bobby smiled, Victoria rolling her eyes and giving him a last kiss on the cheek, making her way towards the roof terrace where the girls were already speaking. “You are late.” Lottie mentioned a bit bothered, Victoria biting her lip and looking away. “I just wanted to have a chat with Bobby…you know…since Priya is having her eyes on him.” The girls nodded, agreeing with her and starting to talk about Priya. Victoria was not very interested in the conversation, Lottie going off most of the time about Priya and how she is going to ruin their relationships. She really disliked the new girls. That or she was scared to be left single. Victoria spoke up, having one of her legs on top of the other and her arms crossed at her chest. “We can’t really stop her, you know? She makes the decision and we only have to hope that our boys will stay loyal…however, I don’t deny that all of us are scared about who is going to be single and all…she is in a tough spot now.”

“Uh! How can you keep her side?” Lottie said, looking a bit annoyed at Victoria, Hope stepping in. “She is right, Lottie. This is how the game works after all. We just hate to wait and see.” The girls chatted a bit more before deciding to go on the lawn, a voice getting them startled. “I got a text!” Noah yelled, everybody gathering around him and listening to him read the text. Another challenge? Seems fun and also needed for the girls to take her mind off the recoupling for a bit. The Islanders walked to the fire, starting the game of Two Truths and One Lie, finding more about themselves and also having fun. The peace was disturbed when Priya got a text that said it was time for her to choose someone. She walked into the Villa to go and change her clothes, everybody being a bit tensed.

“How are you feeling?” Bobby asked, looking at Victoria as she was holding his hand in hers. “Pretty stressed out…I am worried and I would be a liar if I said that I am fine.” He moved closer to her, moving his hand around her waist, kissing her forehead and trying to calm her down. As Priya walked back, everybody looked at her, being nervous about her decision. “Well, guys…this was a really hard decision to make. I really don’t want to step on anyone’s toes and I consider all the girls my friends already. I hope I won’t be hated after this decision tho…”

She took a deep breath, looking at everybody again and finally speaking up after a pause. “The boy I want to couple up with is…Bobby…” All eyes turned to Victoria, the girl giving Bobby’s hand a little squeeze before she let it go. “I am sorry, Victoria…It was really a hard decision…” Victoria smiled soft, getting up and going at Priya, hugging her and taking a step back after. “It’s alright…I get it. It was a hard decision to make and I don’t blame you for taking it…now please excuse me.” She walked away, rushing towards the Villa, hearing her name called but not being able to determine who was calling her.

Victoria made her way towards the roof terrace, sitting down and rubbing her eyes quickly, trying to hold back her tears. She kept repeating in her head that Priya was just playing the game and had no choice. She just had to get used to the idea of not having Bobby now…What a mess.


	4. Chin up, girl!

The evening finally came, Victoria calming down and finally being ready to face everybody. She sighed short, rubbing her eyes again and making her way towards the dressing room and starting to change in her PJs. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, taking a deep breath and hearing the door open, Hannah stepping inside with a worried look on her face. “Hey there, babe…how are you feeling?” Victoria smiled soft at her, going to hug her and holding her tight. “I am alright…don’t worry about me.” She smiled at her, Hannah still being worried but happy that Vic was feeling a bit better. Victoria walked past her, leaving the dressing room, everybody seeming to come into the bedroom, wanting to get ready for bed. Victoria walked past them, a hand grabbing her before she could leave. She turned, seeing Gary watch her with a worried look in his eyes. He held her softly, Victoria looking back at him and giving him a soft smile before he could say anything. “I am alright. Try not to worry about me and enjoy your night.”

“Gary, what are you doing?” Bobby asked, walking closer and wanting to say something towards Victoria but she got her hand free from the soft grip, leaving the bedroom and going to sleep on the daybeds. When she got there, she sat down on one of the beds, sighing and looking around, the silence of the Villa giving her some chills. She looked at the stars, sorting her thoughts out. “Mind if I join you?” Marisol spoke softly with her, Victoria smiling and looking at her. “Come on…not you too.”

“Babe, we are already friends. Of course, I worry about you. Your reaction worried some of us. Are you sure you are ok with this?” Victoria nodded, smiling at her and laying down, getting under the duvet with Marisol, the two girls chatting a bit more before Marisol fell asleep. Victoria looked at her, smiling softly and covering her better with the duvet, trying to sleep too.

As the next morning came, Victoria slowly woke up, looking around and seeing the place next to her empty. Marisol must’ve gone back to Ibrahim. Nothing beats some snuggles after all. The girl yawned long, stretching and rubbing the back of her neck, looking around and having the urge to jump in the pool for some reason. She got up, stretched and make her way back in the Villa, everything being quiet. She brushed it off, going into the dressing room and getting ready for a brand new day in the Villa. After she got herself ready, she looked in the mirror again, checking herself out and blowing a kiss, smiling. “I am single and so ready to mingle. Ain’t gonna let this stop me from enjoying a good holiday.” She fixed her bra, walking outside of the dressing room, humming a melody and going right to the pool. She warmed herself up a bit, diving into the refreshing water. She swam to the surface, shaking her head a bit then sitting on the edge, water dripping from her body. “Enjoying the water so early in the morning?” A voice from behind her asked, Bobby sitting next to her and dipping his legs into the water. Victoria smiled, leaning a bit back and holding herself up with her arms. “Of course! It’s really refreshing and I just felt like I needed this.” Silence fell over them, Bobby getting up and nudging her. “Come eat something then I will let you to your morning swim.” He laughed short, Victoria getting up too and going after him, the Islanders being in the kitchen and getting themselves some breakfast ready.

“Ay! Leave some melon for me! Thanks!” Victoria said, rushing to the fridge and looking in it with Hannah. She took a bowl with melon pieces in it, making her way towards the table and starting to eat them, enjoying every piece of it, a smile being curled on her lips. Bobby watched her, smiling softly and feeling his heart skip a beat, his trail of thoughts snapping when Priya sat down next to Victoria, startling her a bit. Victoria looked at her with her fork in her mouth, Priya turning her attention towards her and smiling softly. “Do you think we can talk today?” Victoria swallowed the piece of melon, smiling softly at Priya and nodding. “Sure, babe.” The Islanders looked at them for a moment, worried that an argument might happen, the two girls make their way outside of the Villa.

Priya sighed, sitting down on one of the bean bags, Victoria sitting next to her and seeing her deep in thought. “I am sorry. Like. Really sorry! I did not want to go for your man without asking you first and I regret doing that and I just-” Victoria chuckled soft, taking her hand in hers and smiling. “Priya. I get it! It was a hard decision and you had no choice. I was hurt by it, yes…but I don’t blame you. I might’ve done the same if I was in your place.” Priya looked up at her, smiling softly as Victoria hugged her, holding her close. “Friends?”

“Friends.” Victoria answered, getting up and helping Priya too, everybody being around the Villa already. The two girls went to find Bobby, Both of them grabbing him by each arm and just dragging him to the lounges to chat more. “So…you two made up?” Victoria looked at Bobby, a smirk curving on her lips before she hugged Priya. “Well, of course. No men stays between me and my friends. Right, babe?” Priya hugged Victoria back, sticking her tongue out at Bobby and winking. “Girls before boys, cutie. However, this time is different because-”

Before she could finish her sentence, someone yelled from the lawn. “Guys! I got a text!” The Islanders rushed towards Hannah, the girl looking worried in her phone. “Guys…it’s a recoupling…and a dumping.”


End file.
